


Don't Trust Me

by Hopeless_R



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "- Não vejo a graça nessa bebida midgarniana... - Disse Loki com deboche fazendo Stark o olhar teatralmente ofendido.- Isso... - Ergueu o copo. - É mais precioso e com certeza melhor que qualquer manjar alcoólica divina que vocês tenham. - Disse ele tomando um pouco. - Posso te mostrar o quão boa ela é..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.
> 
> \----
> 
> Universo Marvel não me pertence. Hoje é o dia das primeiras vezes, primeira fanfic com esse casal, FrostIron(Tony e Loki). O que posso dizer? Tumblr é um portal para o mundo inusitado, cheio de unicórnios e arco-iris, e de certa forma me apeguei a esse casal.  
> ===========================================  
> Primeira vez que escrevo especificamente com esse casal. Explicações quanto ao Spoiler. Estou seguindo a lógica do HQ no arco O cerco, onde Loki se sacrifica contra o vácuo e salva Asgard. Thor traz ele de volta a vida, contudo em forma sua forma infantil e sem qualquer lembrança de sua vida adolescente e adulta.

One Short :: Don't Trust Me

Estava calmo, ou tentava estar. Desde que recebera a notícia de que ele voltara vinha estado com os pensamentos confusos e por que não dizer perdidos? Estava entre a sanidade e a incredulidade quanto ao assunto. Assim como também estava de certa forma arrependido de uma ação que fizera sem pensar ou rever.

Ele ergueu o copo preenchido com aquele liquido quente e amargo que tanto gostava e tomava, principalmente quando aquela pequena formula de álcool podia sanar com todos os fardos que carregava. Ser um herói não era fácil, principalmente um herói apaixonado e amargurado por causa de tal paixão.

Mas quem era esse herói? Todos poderiam ficar de queixo caído quando descobrissem que era ele, Antony Stark, que estava no fundo do poço. Por causa, exclusivamente, de uma única pessoa, isso caso fosse considerado uma pessoa. Deuses podiam ser considerados pessoas? Será que um certo deus da mentira poderia ser tachado de pessoa? E ainda por cima comum?

E novamente seus pensamentos nebulosos iam de encontro para aquele ser irônico e cruel. Tony mergulhou por entre as memórias que lhe eram tão vívidas naquele momento quanto o gosto amargo da bebida preenchia sua boca. Ele suspirou pesadamente e deixou o copo com gelo e wisky encostar-se a sua testa, como se o mesmo pudesse impedir a futura dor de cabeça que ele sabia que viria.

Ele tremeu levemente e olhou para o portal de vidro de sua sala, desde que rompera com Peper aquele local estava vazio e desde a suposta morte de Loki o local se tornara frio por demais. Se estivesse em seu melhor estado teria pedido para que Jarvis fechasse a porta, por isso se ergueu e passou a caminhar em direção do portal de vidro para fechá-la manualmente.

Tocou no fecho de metal gelado e tentou puxar a porta, mas nada. Não conseguia fechar, na realidade ela nem se movia. Um forte vento passou por ele fazendo-o fechar os olhos, um som agudo se fez presente fazendo-o olhar para os lados.

– Jarvis, identifique esse barulho. - Stark recebeu o mais completo silêncio em resposta. Ele olhou para trás a sala estava estranhamente escura. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou ao redor.

Tocou em seu pulso, mas seu bracelete não estava lá. Praguejou baixo, colocou o copo em cima de uma mesinha de vidro e voltou para o portal de vidro, assim que colocou a cabeça para fora um trovão irrompeu pelos céus com um estrondo e uma claridade baixa pode iluminar o que estava bem na sua frente por alguns instantes.

Foi então que a chuva caiu forte e pesada. Tony olhou para o céu indignado tentava fechar o portal de vidro, mas não conseguia. Novamente outro trovão mais forte do que o outro, o herói acharia que Thor estava com um péssimo humor quando torceu o nariz e se lembrou da situação do deus.

– É... Meu humor também não é um dos melhores... Eu não iria gostar que meu pai me trancafiasse em uma prisão… - Disse ele alto olhando para o céu. - Então tem como parar de descontar nos mortais? - Perguntou irônico, foi então que outro raio desceu como se fosse uma resposta para o milionário que rodou os olhos. - Vou considerar isso como um “não”.

Disse ele, puxando o portal que ainda não se movia. Cansado e molhado ele parou de tentar fechar o portal e olhou em volta para aquela grande sacada/local de pouso que sua torre tinha. Foi então que outro trovão se fez presente, mas dessa vez atingindo bem o centro do circulo de pouso que ele tinha.

Tony arregalou os olhos quando o raio atingiu aquele local. “Ótimo, desconte em mim!” Foi seu pensamento que seria dito caso uma massa escura não estivesse se erguendo, ou tentando se erguer. O herói permaneceu imóvel e atento para o que fosse aquilo.

– Ajude-me... - Uma voz um tanto infantil de um garoto soou em sua cabeça.

A chuva pareceu se acalmar, mas os trovões ainda eram escutados, mas agora mais baixos. Algo negro voou em direção do homem que desviou. Tony olhou para dentro da sala escura e um raio de luz surgiu atrás de si iluminando o pássaro negro que estava empoeirado no encosto do seu sofá, mas o homem não se assustou com tal acontecimento e sim com a sombra que tinha se formado atrás do pássaro.

– Loki.. - Tony caiu sentado para trás, para fora do seu apartamento encarando o pássaro que o encarava friamente, outro raio iluminou a ave mostrando a mesma sombra. A sombra de Loki. Tony se afastou ainda sentado fitando o pássaro que desviou o olhar para o que estava atrás do homem de ferro que relutante olhou juntamente com ele.

O local onde o trovão tinha acertado agora pegava fogo ao redor, as chamas eram poucas e se dissipava com a chuva, a massa negra tinha parado de se mover e com a escassa iluminação o herói podia ver o que estava no meio. Era um garoto desacordado. O homem se levantou rapidamente e correu até o menino o virando. A chuva acabou por fim e na mesma hora toda a energia tinha voltado.

Tony olhou para a sua sala vendo-a iluminada e o pássaro negro ainda lhe fitando, ele voltou seu olhar para o menino que estava desacordado e prendeu a respiração. Aquele menino... Ele tocou na bochecha dele e retirou os fios de cabelo que atrapalhavam a visualização do rosto do pequeno.

– Então é verdade... - Ele analisou o menino totalmente dos pés a cabeça. - Loki... - Pronunciou o nome, com isso o menino se remexeu incomodado. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente mirando com dor o homem, Tony se desesperou. O menino ia falar algo, mas só pode gemer de dor quando o homem o ergueu.

Tony mordeu o lábio inferior, mas prosseguiu. O menino envolveu os braços no pescoço do herói como se tivesse medo de cair, mesmo que o homem o segurasse de forma protetora e firme.

–Senhor os sistemas estão sendo restruturados e recarregados. - Avisou Jarvis, Tony não se pronunciou perante aquela falha no sistema.

O homem levou o moreninho até seu quarto aonde o depositou na sua espaçosa cama, virou-se para trás e o pássaro negro estava atrás de si, assustando o homem que esbravejou baixo contra o pássaro estranho e sinistro. Ele ignorou a presença da criatura e passou a cuidar do menino, indo e vindo atrás de ataduras e remédios, demorou uma hora para poder cuidar dos ferimentos do garoto que estava estabilizado em sua cama.

Ele por fim se sentou na poltrona e passou a observar o menino que dormia tranquilamente. Por que Loki estava daquela forma? Por que aquele pássaro estranho o fitava daquela forma predatória? O que estava acontecendo? E com essas perguntas acabou adormecendo cansado na poltrona.

O pássaro graniu e voou até a cabeceira da cama de seu dono. Aonde se aprumou com calma e passou a fitar homem de ferro. Não adormeceu, permaneceu daquele modo até que o mais novo acorda-se. Ele olhou para baixo e viu o menino se remexer inquieto e abrir os olhos, revelando as íris verdes cansadas. Ele se sentou com calma e olhou em volta parando para fitar Stark.

– Onde estamos, Ikol? - Perguntou o menino.

– Na casa de Anthony Stark... - Respondeu com indiferença o pássaro.

– Stark... Homem de ferro? - Questionou olhando para o pássaro. - Por que me trouxe aqui?

– Te trouxe para um dos poucos lugares seguros que poderia lhe trazer... Queria que eu te levasse até Hela? - O menino franziu o cenho ele não queria encontrar tão cedo Leah, aquela menina lhe dava arrepios.

– Bom... Fui cuidado e tratado, creio que Asgard espera…

– Vai ficar ai, amo. Estás ainda muito debilitado para poder ajudar Asgard. - O menino se virou para o pássaro incomodado.

– O que pretendes fazer aqui? - Perguntou ele serio. - Eu conheço você, não me levou para Hela porque não era de seu interesse. – afirmou o jovem. O pássaro permaneceu quieto, fazendo o menino suspirar pesadamente. – Qual o seu interesse em Stark, Ikol?

– Nenhum... - Respondeu o pássaro. O menino franziu o cenho e não acreditou na ave.

– Então devemos partir...

– Você é um garoto muito teimoso... - Disse o pássaro impertinente fazendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha. - Só quero que fique descansado o suficiente para podermos partir. Quando foi a última vez que dormiu bem? - Perguntou firmemente. O garoto rodou os olhos, desviou o olhar e se deitou, cansado de discutir com o pássaro.

– Não podes mentir por tanto tempo... Nem para mim... E nem para você mesmo, Ikol... - Disse o menino por fim, adormecendo profundamente logo em seguida.

– Eu sei, Loki... Eu sei... - murmurou o pássaro assim que seu senhor adormeceu.

O pássaro fitava firmemente o homem adormecido, ergueu voou e rodopiou ao redor do milionário, passando bem perto do rosto dele fazendo-o despertar sobressaltado. Stark sentiu as penas acertarem em seu nariz, ele coçou o nariz e espirrou. Olhou para cama, notando que o mesmo estava dormindo tranquilamente. Ele olhou para o lado e novamente sentiu um amargo gosto na boca quando fitou a ave negra que o fitava sem qualquer sentimento.

A ave estava no chão em frente à porta, ele apenas se virou e andando se retirou do quarto. Rapidamente o milionário se ergueu e seguiu o pássaro. Assim que saiu do quarto e fitou o final do corredor não havia ninguém, voltou seu olhar para o garoto e novamente para o corredor. Ele suspirou pesadamente e fechou a porta com calma.

Com passos firmes ele seguiu pelo corredor e desceu o lance de escadas. Seu corpo esfriava a cada passo que dava. Aquela sensação não lhe era estranha, era totalmente nostálgica e lhe trazia lembranças que há muito tempo tentava enterrar. Assim que adentrou na sala de estar a primeira coisa que viu foi o pássaro empoleirado sobre o assento da poltrona de couro que se destacava ali.

E aquela memória há tanto tempo fingia ignorada veio à tona.

 

_– O que faz aqui?! - Disse Tony fitando o deus da trapassa que sentava-se na poltrona que tanto adorava e fazia questão de ser só sua._

_– Como se não fosse óbvio... - Rodou os olhos, falando com a voz baixa e rouca sorrindo ironicamente..._

_Tony colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e retribuiu o sorriso, andou com tranquilidade com o olhar atento do outro sobre si até seu minibar, aonde pegou com calma sua garrafa de wisky e depositou seu conteúdo dentro do copo. Loki ainda o observava com calma._

_– Não vejo a graça nessa bebida midgarniana... - Disse Loki com deboche fazendo Stark o olhar teatralmente ofendido._

_– Isso... - Ergueu o copo. - É mais precioso e com certeza melhor que qualquer manjar alcoólica divina que vocês tenham. - Disse ele tomando um pouco. - Posso te mostrar o quão boa ela é..._

_Disse com um olhar sugestivo fazendo Loki erguer uma sobrancelha, deixando a curiosidade sobressair momentaneamente para logo ter um semblante neutro. Cruzando as pernas e fitando o homem a sua frente com um desinteresse aparente._

_– Mostre-me então... - Disse com uma voz baixa e desinteressado, fazendo os olhos de Tony brilharem perigosamente. Ele se aproximou com o copo de wisky para perto do deus. - Mas não acho que seja tão surpreendente assim..._

_Disse ele debochadamente, Stark riu baixo ficou parado na frente do moreno que o olhava de baixo. Levou os lábios até o copo solvendo o líquido, Loki o olhava com uma curiosidade oculta, o milionário se aproximou mais, colocou a mão esquerda no encosto da poltrona, fazendo o deus se encostar no mesmo._

_O herói colocou a outra mão na coxa do moreno que mantinha o olhar fixo no outro. Aos poucos foi descruzando suas pernas permitindo a mão atrevida ter livre acesso. Com tal permissão prontamente colocou o joelho no assento entre as pernas do trapaceiro. Apoiado ainda no encosto se inclinou com calma em direção ao outro que parecia anestesiado com tal aproximação._

_Tony aproximou seu rosto do outro, ergueu a mão que estava sobre a perna de Loki e a levou até o maxilar tocando-o com calma. Por fim, seus lábios se encontraram, o cheiro do álcool deixava o deus da travessura tonto, ele abriu minimamente a boca, foi então que sentiu algo quente preencher sua boca, ele logo negou com a cabeça e estava prestes a se afastar, se não fosse pela mão no maxilar que manteve a cabeça no mesmo lugar e ainda de boca aberta fez com que todo o liquido que estava na boca de Stark passar para a sua._

_Loki foi forçado a ingerir o liquido que desceu rasgando por sua garganta, mas mesmo depois do liquido ser ingerido o beijo permaneceu de maneira quente, intensa e claro, com gosto de Wisky. Tony aliviava o aperto enquanto pressionava mais ainda seu corpo contra a do deus. Seu joelho encostava de maneira obscena na virilha do outro enquanto o mesmo gemia e tremia abaixo de si._

_Se afastaram um pouco devido a falta de ar, Tony respirava ofegante e olhava firmemente para o outro enquanto Loki olhava meio aéreo e com as bochechas ruborizadas devido a bebida ingerida em meio ao beijo e a excitação que sentia por tal ação e um certo incentivo que lhe era imposto. Stark deu um sorriso petulante._

_– Então... O que achou? - Perguntou Stark, Loki abriu um pouco mais os olhos, duas esferas verdes brilhavam com excitação e se misturavam com um prazer crescente, mas a malicia tomou conta do belo olhar._

_– Nada demais... - Sorriu de lado, mentindo, mesmo que todo o seu corpo o denuncia-se._

_– Ora, Ora. Nessas horas você é um péssimo mentiroso... - Disse ele baixo._

_– O que o faz pensar isso?_

_– Ora... - Começou Stark levando uma das mãos entre as pernas do moreno. - Isso lhe denuncia... - Disse baixo e rouco. - Seu corpo todo lhe denuncia... Para de mentir para si mesmo..._

_– Quem é você para falar algo assim? - Disse ele prendendo o ar devido à massagem que recebia do humano, tentando a todo custo não gemer._

_– Gênio, bilionário, playboy e filantropo..._

_– Esqueceu de colocar, egocêntrico e arrogante... - Disse o moreno de olhos verdes. Tony sorriu com calma para o deus e logo se curvou sobre ele novamente iniciando outro beijo mais tranquilo. Afastaram-se um pouco, Tony olhou no fundo dos olhos do deus e o olhou um tanto preocupado..._

_– Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou o homem, Loki negou com a cabeça e puxou o outro para junto de si iniciando um beijo, o que de fato fez o herói estranhar e se afastar. - Loki..._

_O deus suspirou pesadamente e encarou com calma, mas não menos serio._

_– Não aconteceu nada, ok? - Disse com calma. - Mas... - Tony o observava com atenção. - Quero que confie em mim... - O deus da travessura tinha pedido com sinceridade, mas aquele pedido o deixava ainda mais preocupado._

_Sem que pudesse dizer mais algo seus lábios foram tomados novamente, mas dessa vez permitiu que tudo acontecesse e aquela noite estaria sempre em suas memórias, mesmo que no dia seguinte quando acordou, Loki não estava mais em sua cama e depois daquela noite, nunca mais estaria em sua vida._

_Passadas algumas semanas sem ter nenhuma notícia do deus nórdico, eis que surgiu a bomba. Loki tinha adentrado a sociedade de Osborn, para a Cabala. Causando o declínio quase que perpétuo de todos os super-heróis da face da terra, ajudando o mau, aquilo causou um baque terrível para o homem de ferro que estava entre lutar e sobreviver naquele inferno enquanto se martirizava por ter confiado em Loki, confiado sua alma e coração para aquele ser, mas se condenou mais ainda por ter deixado o mesmo partir sem antes lhe dar um murro._

_Loki havia se sacrificado para salvar o mundo e levado parte de si junto, sem nem lhe pedir licença adentrou sua alma e a única coisa que pediu em troca foi sua confiança. Confiança fraca, pois assim que o primeiro deslize fora executado pelo deus, Tony rapidamente o condenou. E tal ato resultou em sua própria martirização, não por não ter confiado em Loki, mas sim por ter permitido que o mesmo adentrasse em sua casca e o levasse para a mais sublime loucura, o levando a questionar qualquer ato que o deus pudesse vir a fazer. Aquilo o matava, tinha sido um erro se envolver com ele._

_Contudo, sua vida se acendeu, mesmo por breves momentos, quando Thor lhe contou que Loki tinha voltado a vida, mas, em sua forma criança e sem qualquer tipo de memória sobre sua fase adulta. Ou seja, sem nenhuma lembrança sobre o que eles viveram._

 

E agora ali estava ele de frente para um maldito pássaro preto que lhe encarava como o maioral. Tony fechou o punho e fitou o pássaro.

– Eu deveria fazer um frango a passarinho com você... - Disse Tony com raiva, mas a ave nem se moveu. - O que você quer? Me enlouquecer? - Perguntou ele quase com um tom de desespero segurou os cabelos firmemente e caiu de joelhos perante a ave que estava quieta. - Por quê? - Ele então, depois de tantos anos segurando, não foi capaz de impedir que algumas lágrimas vertessem de seus olhos. - Eu me martirizei por causa de sua morte, por que não me disse seu plano? Nunca vou lhe entender, enquanto você... consegue me ler totalmente... - Disse ele inquieto, jogando a cabeça para frente e se inclinando para o assento do sofá fazendo o pássaro ir para trás enquanto a cabeça do homem se acomodava ali.

– Você confia em mim? - Perguntou o pássaro, a mesma voz de Loki. Tony ergueu os olhos e negou com a cabeça, o pássaro encostou seu bico na cabeça do homem. - De fato, nem deveria... - Relatou com calma. - Antes de morrer, Loki tinha duas mensagens para dar. Uma para o novo Loki e outra para você... - Disse com calma. Tony o olhou com calma o pássaro ficou quieto um pouco e por fim disse o que tinha que dizer.

Tony abaixou a cabeça tentando processar o que tinha escutado. A ave sem mais delongas se retirou indo para a sacada. O bilionário sorriu de lado e olhou para a porta de vidro a imagem de Loki, o seu Loki, se refletia ali. Ele se levantou e se aproximou colocando a mão no vidro enquanto o deus colocava a palma da mão no mesmo local que a de Tony.

O deus nórdico sorriu para o mortal que apenas deixou sua mente vagar por aquele sorriso tão raro e o sol aparecia enquanto a imagem daquele que entregara sua vida desaparecia com o sorriso no rosto. Assim que a imagem sumiu a única coisa que restava para Tony ver era o corvo.

Ele se permitiu sorrir por fim, um barulho lhe chamou atenção, o garoto que antes dormia em seu quarto saltava as escadas de dois em dois com energia, quando saltou o último degrau e se estabilizou o olhar de ambos se chocou. O garoto olhou um tanto neutro e receoso para o maior, que sorriu tranquilo. As bochechas do menino ruborizaram, mas ele sorriu logo.

– Obrigado pelo cuidado, senhor Stark... - Disse educadamente, o homem o olhou surpreso, mas logo sua expressão se suavizou.

– Não precisa agradecer e Tony... - Disse ele com calma fazendo o moreninho olhar para ele com entusiasmo.

– Certo, então devo partir. - Tony franziu o cenho e negou com a cabeça.

– Nada disso, não irá partir sem um café da manhã reforçado... - Disse ele passando pelo menino e o pássaro pousava suavemente sobre o ombro do mesmo. - Jarvis tranque as saídas... O senhor Loki irá tomar café com a gente.

– Sim, senhor. - A voz de Jarvis soou e vários 'clicks' puderam ser escutados.

– Por que tudo isso? Por que está me ajudando? Sou Loki, se esqueceu? - Perguntou o moreno.

– Não, não me esqueci. Estou fazendo isso porque eu quero e porque devo para alguém muito especial. - Disse o homem virando-se para o garoto que o olhava curioso.

– Meu irmão? - Perguntou ele cruzando os braços.

– Oras... Não se menospreze... - Disse o homem com um olhar calmo. - Não devo nada a Thor e ele não me pediu nada... Foi outra pessoa... - Disse ele olhando para a porta de vidro que dava para a sacada. O garoto o olhou curioso.

– Quem? - Perguntou. O homem se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do menino. - Quem se importaria com Loki, além de seu irmão?

– Uma pessoa muito especial que se foi, mas está aqui, contudo não posso vê-lo realmente e que me pediu para confiar nela e a ajudar quando fosse preciso. Em troca... Dei algo muito importante... - Disse ele com tranquilidade.

– O que você deu? - Perguntou. - E quem era essa pessoa? - Só de saber que existia outra pessoa além de seu irmão que se preocupa-se com ele, lhe era muito estranho.

– Você é bem parecido com ele. - Disse Tony com um sorriso maroto – Um verdadeiro enxerido. - Disse sorrindo de lado e vendo o garoto fazer uma careta. - Um dia quem sabe... Você mesmo saberá pelos seus próprios esforços.

Dizendo isso, ele se afastou do menino que ainda tinha varias perguntas quanto ao assunto que eram prontamente ignoradas ou respondidas com outras perguntas ou com respostas irônicas enquanto o café estava sendo servido e sempre aqueles olhos vermelhos do pássaro negro acompanhavam o garoto e o homem.

Velando a alegria de cada um deles.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vocês lerem "Avante Vingadores" Número 56 vocês verão Ikol, um corvo que Loki criança transforma a partir do espectro do antigo Loki. Mesmo que ele seja um pássaro mal, realmente mal, ele possui as memórias do Loki antigo fazendo com que ele tenha que entregar a 'suposta' mensagem a Tony na fanfic.
> 
> Escrita e Publicada no Nyah no dia 19/08/2013


End file.
